


Love at First Sight

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, grace!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a short story (Castiel x Reader) where the reader is working with Sam and Dean on a case and Cas shows up and falls in love with her instantly but she seems oblivious when she’s really just trying not to let on that she’s also in love with him and finally Sam and Dean just tell them to get together and they sleep together and in the morning Dean jokingly makes up a ship name for them and they both like it AND Hello! Sorry to bother you but I have a request. Could you please write something where the reader and Cas are like soul mates (they were together in their past lives idk what else to call that) and he meets her again while hunting with the boys or something. Ps. I absolutely LOVE your writing. BLESS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Y/S/N stands for your ship name

Warnings: Language, smut, grace!kink, wing!kink

Fic:

This was one of the rare occasions when you teamed up with the Winchesters. They needed your help with a demon trying to release Lucifer from Hell. According to them angels were real and one angel in particular was trying to help them prevent the apocalypse. You didn’t believe them when they first told you. Ghosts, vampires, and demons were what you knew, not angels. Despite your beliefs about angels being nothing more than myth, Sam and Dean swore they knew more than one and you eventually decided to meet up with them.

“So, what exactly are we up against?” you ask.

“We told you already,” Dean says, “There’s a demon named Lilith. She wants to let Lucifer out of Hell. Our angel friend seems to think you can help us stop her.”

“Right,” you say, “The angel I’ve never met thinks I can help. So if angels really do exist, why have I never seen one before?”

“Maybe you have and you just didn’t know it. Castiel knew who you were. Maybe the two of you have met,” Sam says, “Up until now they seem to have kept mostly to themselves.” For some reason the name, Castiel, makes your breathing hitch. Somewhere deep down you knew that name without ever having heard it before.

“That seems a little sketchy to me,” you say, brushing off the feeling, “Are you trying to tell me that out of all the hunters we know, not a single one has ever met an angel before now? Besides, I would’ve remembered a name like Castiel.”

“We can prove they exist,” Dean says as he pulls up the sleeve of his shirt, “See this? I got it when Cas pulled me out of Hell.”

“Is that a handprint?” you ask, looking at the mark, “Wait, did you just say you were in Hell?”

“It’s a long story,” Dean says, brushing off your questions, “I’ll tell you later. Back to why you’re here. There are certain events called seals and once 66 of them happen, Lucifer will be able to escape from his cage in Hell. Castiel told us that if we wanted to keep that from happening, we need your help.”

“I’d like to meet this Castiel guy,” you tell them.

“Sure,” Sam says, “That shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Hey Cas,” Dean shouts, “We could use a hand here buddy.”

“Really? That’s how you summon an angel?” you ask as you wait for something to happen, “Your angel doesn’t seem too reliable.”

“Hello Y/N,” you hear from behind you, making you jump.

“Y - you’re Castiel?” you ask as you turn to face him. As soon as you see him, it’s like things fall into place. He was an angel, there was no doubt about that; you could practically feel the power radiating off of him. You’d never seen this man before yet you could’ve sworn you knew him. There was something about him that drew you to him, you’d almost call it love at first sight.

“Yes,” he answers, “But you may call me Cas if you wish. Do you remember me?”

“Should I?” you ask.

“No, I suppose not,” he replies, “That was a silly question.”

“Why am I here?” you ask, “I mean, Sam and Dean told me why I’m here, but why do you think I can help?”

“I know you,” Cas says.

“Well that doesn’t sound creepy at all,” Dean mumbles.

“You’re a hunter, a warrior,” Cas continues, ignoring Dean, “A good one. I - the Winchesters - need you.”

“We need all the help we can get,” Sam agrees.

“Will you help us?” Cas asks, “Please?”

“Um, yeah, sure, I’ll help” you answer, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind your ear before adding, “For Sam and Dean.”

***

On all of your hunts, you tried to ignore Cas and especially the feelings you had for him. You tried to be polite, but at the same time, you brushed off his advances; refusing to flirt with him or return the affection he showed for you in anything other than a friendly manner. Cas liked you, you could tell from the way he always wanted to be around you, the way he looked at you, the way he became nervous when you gave him the light of day, but you knew better than to let him know that you liked him as well. You were a hunter and relationships never ended well for you. There were many times when you caught the Winchesters rolling their eyes at the way you interacted with Cas; or Dean mumbling about the two of you being idiots, but you always brushed it off.

Even now Cas is watching you as you take a seat across from him. “Sam, could you pass me my notebook?” you ask, pointing towards the book you’d left at the other end of the table.

“Here,” Cas says, quickly grabbing the book and passing it to you.

“Oh, thanks Cas,” you say, taking the book from him. You can feel a blush rising to your cheeks as your hand brushes Cas’ and you quickly look away. Cas’ eyes don’t leave you, you can feel him watching you as you open your notebook to an empty page and scrawl a note or two across the paper.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Dean says loudly, slamming his book shut in irritation.

“What is it?” you ask.

“Seriously?” Sam questions, “You don’t see what’s going on here?” He gestures between you and Cas.

“I don’t understand,” Cas says. You understood perfectly well, not that you weren’t going to pretend otherwise.

“What are you guys talking about?” you ask.

“Oh my God,” Dean groans dramatically as he leans his head back.

“What does my father have to do with this?” Cas asks, his confusion continuing.

“I can’t take this anymore,” Sam tells you both, “It’s obvious that you like her, and I know you probably don’t see it, but Y/N likes you too, Cas.” Cas’ eyebrows knit in confusion. You swallow thickly, nervous about having been so obvious.

“Y/N doesn’t share my affections,” Cas says sadly, “I thought perhaps I could change that, but I can’t.”

“Would the two of you just fuck already?” Dean groans, “The sexual tension in here is enough to suffocate me and Sam.” You roll your eyes at Dean’s comment and decide to ignore it.

“Sam’s right,” you say quietly, “I loved you the second I met you, I just didn’t want to admit it.”

“You … love me?” Cas asks, his head tilting to the side, “But I thought …”

“Ok, you like him, she likes you, can we be done with the chick flick moment now?” Dean grumbles.

“I think maybe we should talk in my room, alone,” you tell Cas. You begin to push yourself up from your seat, but Cas stops you, extending his hand to you across the table. Hesitantly, you take his hand and the next thing you know, you’re standing in your room, Cas holding your hand tightly.

“I thought you didn’t love me,” Cas says.

“I didn’t want you to know,” you say with a shrug.

“But I love you too,” Cas says, “I always have and I still do. It doesn’t matter when we meet or what body you’re in, I always love you.”

“Cas, what are you talking about?” you ask, confused.

“In the beginning, angels didn’t know how to love, but God wanted to change that,” Cas tells you, “He created specific people, one soul for each angel that they could love above all others.”

“Like soulmates?” you question.

“Exactly,” Cas says, “We’ve spent lifetimes together and after the last time I lost you, I’ve been searching.”

“Why have the Winchesters bring me here then?” you ask, “Why not just introduce yourself?”

“You make me nervous,” Cas admits.

“Me?” you laugh, “I make an angel nervous?” Cas nods his head vigorously and bites his bottom lip.

“God made you for me to love and care for,” Cas tells you, “I’m always afraid of ruining things. If I ever hurt you or push you away, I don’t know what I’d do. When you acted as if you didn’t like me, I thought somehow I’d done just that.”

“Oh Cas,” you say, “I’m sorry. I pretended because I was afraid of getting hurt, again, but I shouldn’t have been, I see that now.”

“Tell me who hurt you,” Cas demands, “I’ll smite them where they stand.” You can’t help but laugh as you shake your head.

“I was an idiot to pretend I didn’t love you,” you say, reaching up to cup his cheek.

“No,” Cas says as he leans into your touch, “I understand your hesitation. I should’ve been more forthcoming with you.”

“I don’t want to pretend anymore,” you tell him, “I love you Castiel.” Cas smiles, happier than you’d ever seen him.

He takes you by surprise when he wraps his arms around you and pulls you in for a kiss. His lips move against yours and it doesn’t take long for you to respond. You thread your fingers through his hair and deepen the kiss, losing yourself to him.

Everything about this felt right, familiar. You felt like you were not only made for him, but that he was made for you too. He’d been away from you for so long, you could feel it in the way he clung to you, kissed you like you were the air he needed to survive. You wanted to be with him, had from the very start, and now you were finally letting yourself have that.

“I’ve missed you,” Cas mumbles against your lips. You wished you could say the same, but seeing as you hadn’t known he even existed until a few weeks ago, that was impossible.

“I’m right here,” you tell him, “And I’m not going anywhere.”

Your body is heating up, an aching in your core, and you need him. The feeling is stronger than it had ever been with anyone else. Wrapping Cas’ tie around your hand, you tug, guiding him towards your bed.

When you’re close enough, you turn and push Cas down against the bed before moving to straddle his lap. “Y/N, are you sure -” he begins, but you cut him off as you rock your hips down against him. His arousal presses against your core, making you moan. “I’m sorry,” Cas says nervously, “You’re the only one who can do this to me and you always say it’s alright, but I’m never sure and -”

“Don’t be sorry,” you tell him, stopping his ramble, “It’s natural and it is alright. I want you too.”

“You’re sure?” Cas asks.

“Yes,” you answer, “I am.”

“And it’s not just because of what Dean said?” Cas asks.

“Absolutely not,” you tell him, “I want you, have from the second I met you.” Cas smiles up at you for a moment before grabbing your hips and flipping you onto your back. He leans down, pressing his lips to yours again.

The next few moments are a flurry of hands as you work to remove each others’ clothing. When Cas has you fully naked, he guides you to the top of the bed and lies you back against the sheets, making sure you’re comfortable. You gasp as a warmth washes over your body, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

“My grace,” Cas explains as the feeling swirls across your body, caressing your skin in the most Heavenly way imaginable. You drag your hands down his back, your fingertips pressing lightly into his skin.

Cas was at an unfair advantage. Having spent lifetimes with you, he knew you well. His lips, fingers, and grace knew exactly where to touch you to make you writhe. Your core ached and as much as you tried to give yourself any amount of friction, it did no good. You needed Cas. Wrapping your legs around Cas’ waist, you pull him down against you, his cock becoming nestled in your folds.

“Please,” you whisper, your hips lifting from the bed. 

“You’re sure?” Cas asks again.

“For the millionth time, yes,” you laugh, “I want you Castiel.”

“I love you Y/N,” he tells you as he leans down to kiss you. Bracing one arm against the bed, he lines himself up with your entrance and pushes into you slowly. You hum against his lips, your eyes falling shut as he sinks into you, filling you inch by throbbing inch.

“Castiel,” you moan as he sets a slow, purposeful pace. His grace spirals around your body, his hands fisting into your hair.

Your heart races and your eyes fly open as a loud crash sounds in the room. Cas’ thrusts stop and he looks mortified. Looking towards the spot the sound originated from, you see a painting on the floor, one of Cas’ wings hitting the wall. “Sorry,” Cas says, his wings slowly folding behind his back as if he’s ashamed, “I tend to lose control when we do things like this. I should be better at it by now, but you make me forget myself.”

“Don’t be sorry, they’re beautiful,” you tell him, instantly reaching out to caress the soft feathers. Cas shivers as you card your fingers through his feathers, his eyes falling shut and his lips parting. Slipping one of your hands to his back, you find the spot where his wings meet his skin. His hips buck forward as you tug the downy feathers, making you cry out in pleasure.

“I love it when you do that,” Cas tells you, his hips picking up a rhythm again. You tug the feathers again, making Cas moan for you. “Oh Y/N,” he groans. His grace spreads out over your body, touching every inch of you. “My mate,” he whispers again and again. His wings fold around you, the tips caressing your sides and making you squirm. Cas’ rhythm changes, making you both moan.

It isn’t long before your walls pull tight around him. Cas groans, holding you tighter as he nears his orgasm as well. “Castiel,” you moan, your hands fisting in his feathers. Cas’ hips drive forward at the feeling, delivering a particularly perfect thrust that sends you spiraling over the edge. “Castiel!” you cry out. The pressure that had been building up in your stomach releases and pleasure washes over you as your walls clench down around Cas’ length. You cling to him as your body shudders, your leg wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Y/N,” Cas groans, his cock pulsing as he spills himself deep inside you. His grace presses into your skin, holding you tighter as his hands fist in your hair. You draw his lips to yours as he works you both through your orgasms, kissing him deeply. “I love you,” Cas whispers against your lips.

“I love you too,” you whisper back, your fingers gently tracing the ridge of his wing. Cas smiles before kissing you again.

***

“Good morning,” Sam greets you as you meet the boys at the diner across the street from your motel. Dean had already eaten half a plate of eggs before you’d even gotten there.

“Good morning,” you respond. You slide into the booth, Cas following close behind you.

“Y/N and Cas, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,” Dean sings, mouth half full of eggs.

“I believe this is called a chair,” Cas says before pointing out the window, “That is a tree; and Y/N’s lips are not even close to mine at the moment.”

“It’s just a rhyme that children use to tease each other,” you tell Cas. He looks at you with a quizzical expression. “I’ll explain later,” you tell him.

“So, how is Y/S/N doing this morning?” Dean asks.

“Y/S/N?” Sam asks along with both you and Cas.

“Yeah, you know, it’s a mix between Cas and Y/N,” Dean explains.

“Y/S/N,” Cas repeats as if testing to see how it rolls off the tongue, “I like it.” Dean smirks, overly proud of himself.

“Really?” you ask, Cas nodding in response, “Ok, Y/S/N it is then!”


End file.
